


甜蜜蜜

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 小情侣和小屁孩
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 7





	甜蜜蜜

渽民哥给我讲他的计划，我本来想骂他有病，但这哥也就剩下折腾帝努哥这一个爱好了，我体谅他，也体谅帝努哥被他形容得好像因为勃起障碍快要心理变态，渽民哥还在我旁边泫然欲泣，反正大意是说不定让帝努哥玩点不一样的他就能硬起来了，我说行行行，渽民哥立刻牵着我的手往帝努哥房间里走，“不要出声”，他说，“无论如何都不能出声”，我说好，看见帝努哥赤条条躺在床上，脑袋被一件翻过来的T恤罩住，衣摆和一只袖子打了一个潦草的结，好像拿黑色垃圾袋装起什么无足轻重的东西，其实渽民哥是克制又很整洁的那种人，和我做的时候也是温柔的，不知道为什么在帝努哥的身体上就会忍不住做这种邋遢的事情，但帝努哥好像很习惯这种粗鲁，他安静地躺在那里，听到开门的声音喊了一声“渽民”，就再也没有别的反应，他的腰拧过一个小的弧度，两条腿微曲着搭在一起，阴茎只露出来半个粉红色的头，看起来大而健康，我有点馋了，渽民哥在我后腰上推了一把让我到床上去，他对帝努哥说，“我先试试给你口哦”，我会意，爬过去拨帝努哥的阴茎，托在手上沉甸甸的一根，颜色也是没用过的鲜嫩漂亮，我张嘴含进去小半，听到帝努哥喘息的声音闷在布料里，“渽民，渽民，慢一点”，他很无力地求饶，因为舔了半天也硬不起来，他的声音里多少有点羞耻和抗拒，但对我来说是很新奇的体验，看得出来即使是在渽民哥面前，怎么都硬不起来这件事情在帝努哥心里还是十分的耻辱，我越卖力地舔他，他带着哭腔的呻吟声就越发断断续续的，不得不说现在我也有点想折腾他了，我去掰他的腿根，把脑袋凑到中间去，一边拿拇指指尖抠他的尿道口，一边顺着舔睾丸和会阴，帝努哥有一股很奇妙的味道，和我想象中刚刚洗完澡的中型犬毛发的味道差不多，他徒劳地在床单上蹭着腿，我也徒劳地给他口，到这个地步好像已经脱离感官的意义了，原来欺负帝努哥真的有这么好玩，要是能看看他现在的表情就更有意思了。

这么想着我就停下来抬起头，偷偷观察帝努哥胸膛起伏的频率，结果渽民哥立即在后面戳了我一下，我回头瞪他，哥就直接把手指头捅到我逼里面去了，真的，他以前从来不这样，不知道帝努哥身上有什么开关，我还撅着屁股，脸离帝努哥的下面只有几厘米，渽民哥的手指一进来，轻车熟路顶着我耻骨上面那一片猛搅，我直接被他带倒了，只好顺势趴到帝努哥胸口，哥手下一点没留情，我两三下就被他搞喷了，还记得他不让我出声，只能咬着帝努哥胸前的肉闷着声发抖，帝努哥软绵绵的声音又传出来，“不要咬那里……渽民”，我气一上来，偏要咬，叼着他的乳头用力来了一下，听到他发出一声短促的哀泣，挺着胸往我嘴里送，我被他摸索着轻按到了后脑勺，好像一种鼓励，我炫耀一样回头又去瞪渽民哥，可惜哥只想让我好好做事情，压根不搭理我的示威，还把沾了淫水的手往我屁股上抹，然后轻轻拍了拍我的脑袋示意我继续，没想到被帝努哥在空中晃来晃去的手握了个正着，他连这只手伸过来的角度不对都没发现，像抓住救命稻草一样，急切地和渽民哥来了个十指紧扣。

牵住渽民哥之后帝努哥明显没那么紧张了，任由我啃他的乳肉，我把手往下一摸，虽然还是软趴趴的，但流了不少水，帝努哥一只手紧抓着旁边的渽民哥，另一只手把自己的胸部挤出一个小小的奶尖往我嘴边递，“这边也要，渽民，吸一下这边”，我大脑忽然空白了一下，心里冒出来一股无名火，但还是过去给他好好舔了舔，帝努哥在我头顶上方很淫荡地叫着，我趴在帝努哥和渽民哥交握的手旁边，拿余光瞟了一眼渽民哥，他站在床边，脸上是他自己可能都没有意识到的柔情，我小孩脾气一下上来了，我承认这一点，大概是帮了渽民哥的忙却没有得到感谢，或者嫉妒帝努哥可以得到他很真实的施虐欲和更真实的温柔，反正我趴在他们两个的粉红泡泡中间，还晾着一个被玩到一半的逼，非常的心气不顺，我看渽民哥一分钱注意力都没给我，干脆偷偷骑坐在了帝努哥的腿上，刚刚高潮过的地方还在轻微地充血，我拿肿起来的湿漉漉的外阴去蹭帝努哥的一条腿，他瞬间就受惊地弹起来，“啊……什么东西！”大概是黏腻的触感对于看不见的他来说太渗人了，他曲起膝盖蹬开小腿，想把我甩开，我被他顶得腰眼发麻，还顶在外面的阴蒂碾在他的胫骨上，我实在憋不住浪叫了一声，一下卸了力整个人趴在他身上，帝努哥这才慌慌张张得想扯开罩在头上的衣服，我趁两个人都没反应过来，大大方方帮他把T恤解开了。

果然，帝努哥看见我的脸吓得连该做什么反应都不知道了，我知道他想问的很多，我为什么在这里，渽民哥为什么骗他，我刚刚放在他腿上的东西是什么，我还沉浸在摆了他俩一道的喜悦里，笑嘻嘻地凑过去亲了他一口，说，“渽民哥求我的哦，说万一你试一试操女孩子的逼就能好了呢”，啊，好像这句话又把他打击到了，见不得人的秘密被揭露的羞恼让他眼眶红红的，我能感觉到我身下的这具身体在轻微地颤抖，他两只手捂着自己软绵绵的阴茎，好像想开口呵斥让我不要看了，又哆嗦着嘴唇羞耻得一个字都吐不出来，帝努哥委屈巴巴的样子真可爱，渽民哥心疼和愧疚的表情也很可爱，而我好像被这种凝固的氛围隔绝在外，仍旧保持很高的兴致，我虚坐到帝努哥的胸口，正对着他的脸打开我的双腿，问他，“要试试吗？”

帝努哥一下脸红到脖子根了，平心而论我那里也不算很好看，阴茎因为激素的缘故小小的，像条可怜的小肉虫垂在包皮里，硬起来也没什么用处，只能像小狗尿尿一样流精，女性器官就不用说了，因为和渽民哥天天欲求不满地搞在一起，呈现出很深的褐色，好在帝努哥也没见过别人的，只能等着我来给他开荤，我对着帝努哥笑了一下，“要先摸吗？”我牵着他的食指，往我的里面先插进去一个指节，我缩了一下阴道口，夹住他的指尖，帝努哥像只受惊的小动物，缩着肩膀“啊”了一声，我玩心顿起，挺着逼就往他手上送，帝努哥眼泪汪汪地叫起来，好像我在强奸他一样，我听到渽民哥说，“啊，好像真的硬了？”

我一看还真是，帝努哥的处男阴茎半勃着，只挑起来很小的一个弧度，在我眼里已经是鲜美可口，我赶紧往后抬了抬屁股，一下吃进去小半根，爽得我头皮发麻，撑在帝努哥胸口舒服地叹了口气，渽民哥也终于放下他那副苦大仇深的好男友架子，跪到床上来，解开裤子把自己的那根喂给帝努哥吃，我们总算进入正题了，搞得我还挺开心，肚子里那点气也消了，开始用我仅有的那点性经验来照顾帝努哥，我和渽民哥虽然经常做，但他总是顺着我，让我舒服了然后自己出来了就完事，所以其实突然给我一个任人摆布的帝努哥，我也只能很笨拙地摇着屁股，渽民哥好像在让他深喉，不过弄了几下就出来了，看到帝努哥一边咳一边给自己擦口水，我的小逼忍不住缩紧了，想把他搞哭，又想让他彻底的舒服，对我这种笨脑袋来说还是太难了。

还好哥看起来也没指望我，他插到我的后面，扶着我的腰开始带着我动，哥实在太大了，而且我们真的做了太多了，我觉得我的肠子好像都长成了和他的阴茎嵌合的形状，哥一插进来我就控制不住地把他往里面吸，直到他的龟头顶在我前列腺上，我干脆往后一仰，倒在他的怀里不管了，哥亲了一下我的耳垂，扶住我的腰开始动，其实帝努哥没搞到地方，但是两个人一起插我这件事已经让我觉得很刺激了，我把手伸下去揉自己的阴蒂，另一只手绕到后面推着渽民哥的腰催促他再深一点，“啊——！哥、哥！”我自己都不知道自己叫的哪个哥，甚至分不清是哪里在爽，只觉得浑身都是麻的，下面又酸得厉害，好像喷出来很多水，又被两根鸡巴带着捅回去很多，三个人的下体在一起又湿又烫，帝努哥还很无辜地躺在那里，两只手都抓着床单，叫得比我还骚，我自己也忍不住晃着屁股配合，渽民哥掐住我的腰越操越快，我也感觉自己要到了，抽抽着快喘不过气，真的要到了，好像三个地方要一起高潮了，快感一点点涌上来，还差临门一脚就能彻底把我的头顶淹没，这种时候我眼前都白了，耳朵也听不太清楚，可能还有几秒钟，就渽民哥插几十下的事情，没想到身下的帝努哥先拖着哭腔尖叫了一声，我感觉到他射了，连动作都停了一下，有点不知所措地回头看渽民哥，然后就意识到哥居然开始变软了。

我靠，不是吧，我僵在原地，感觉到体内的两个东西都在往外滑，我现在的样子肯定很像某种排泄方式很诡异的动物，帝努哥已经把脸埋到自己肘弯里了，一下一下地抖，不知道是太羞耻了还是干脆已经在哭了，哥贴在我背后，说没事的第一次都这样啊，他声音很低，震得我后背麻酥酥的，我还惦记着自己差点就能被操射了，我知道反正让哥再来肯定没问题，于是直接趴到帝努哥身上去拉开他的手臂，非要对着他的脸撒娇说，“哥，再来嘛哥，快点快点”，帝努哥果然还是哭了，像条做错事委屈巴巴不敢看主人的小狗，泪珠挂在睫毛上，跟着他抽泣的频率一颤一颤的，我莫名其妙开心起来，一边亲他一边捏他的乳头，渽民哥呼了一下我后脑勺，自己过去亲他，我把手放到自己下面捞了一把，黏糊糊的指头往帝努哥洞里插，扩张了一下就换了阴茎，帝努哥哼哼唧唧地一边挨操一边接吻，刚射过的阴茎垂在腿间，我给他手淫的同时还不忘嘴贱，“哥刚刚多久就射了啊？一分钟？好不容易硬起来的，太可惜了，也没射多少啊……”我手指伸进逼里勾了两下，带出来一点精液，贱兮兮地往两个人还黏在一起的嘴上抹，渽民哥顺势舔了一点送进他嘴里，“尝一下吧，嗯？人生中第一次射精哦。”帝努哥听了这种话，果然又颤抖着开始啜泣，我实在是很开心，连在做爱都忘记了，扑过去搂着两个哥哥一顿乱亲，又忍不住大笑起来，真的，太搞笑了，但是又很可爱，帝努哥抹着眼泪看我，我被他的眼神盯得心里发软，说，“好吧好吧，再来吧，接下来的计划是帮哥变持久哦？”


End file.
